What a Drag!
What a Drag! '''is a case featured in the book adaptation of ''Concordia Flying Squad''' ''as the twenty-first case in Reliving the Past and the one-hundred-seventh case overall. It is the third case to take place in Crocoras Mountain. Plot Following Michael's kidnapping, Buck takes a look around a nearby snow den, hoping to find anything that can help him decipher the plan of Spacetox, in the Snow Den he finds a body belonging to top scientist, Gerald Fallarbor. After some investigating Michael reveals that he was kidnapped by a Spacetox agent, to Buck's dismay, it's revealed to be none other than Jason Byrd! Jason reveals that Buck and Michael were on Spacetox's watchlist for a while due to big issues with their brain waves, both are released. In the end, Nathaniel Whitehall is apprehended for the crime despite having nothing to do with the kidnapping, when asked why he did it he surrendered, allowing himself to be taken away. Judge Hall grants him immunity much to Buck's surprise. Buck interrogates Nathaniel again who admits he has a secret life but refuses to say what, Buck checks out the lodge again, discovering Nathaniel is in fact a member of the Interpol. He has been on a mission to neutralise the key scientists in the plot of Crocoras Mountain, he tells Buck to check out the Snow Den for plans known as Operation Chaos. Buck finds the plans and learns from Destiny that Spacetox are planning to reignite the wormholes of Universe S to bring SOMBRA into Universe O! She also mentions that according to the plans "Concordia-O has been compromised" meaning that someone on the team is secretly helping Spacetox! Right as Buck is preparing to debrief the team on the information, reports of a fire further up the mountain are mentioned, making Buck race ahead. Summary Victim * Gerald Fallarbor Murder Weapon * Glass Killer * Nathaniel Whitehall Suspects * Steve Prasim - Arabian Ambassador ** This suspect hums * Joseph Bella - Porter ** This suspect eats steak pasty * Michael McKenzie - Kidnappee ** This suspect hums ** This suspect eats steak pasty * Jason Byrd - Spacetox Admin ** This suspect hums ** This suspect eats steak pasty * Nathaniel Whitehall - Benjamin's Fiancé ** This suspect hums ** This suspect eats steak pasty Killer's Profile * The killer hums * The killer eats steak pasty * The killer is a man * The killer has blood type B+ * The killer has dark hair Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Snow Den. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody CD, Arabian Flag) * Analyse Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (New Clue: The killer eats steak pasty) * Examine Bloody CD. * Analyse CD. (3:00:00) (New Clue: The killer hums) * Examine Arabian Flag. (New Suspect: Steve Prasim) * Ask Steve about the flag. (New Crime Scene: Killer's Hideout) * Investigate Killer's Hideout. (New Clues: Michael, Badge) * Examine Badge. (New Suspect: Joseph Bella) * Ask Joseph how he was at the hideout. * Ask Michael what happened to him. (New Clue: Michael hums) * Go on to Chapter 2. (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Ask Jason about Michael. (Result: Jason hums) (New Crime Scene: Mountain Lodge) * Investigate Mountain Lodge. (New Clues: Glove, Toilet Brush) * Examine Toilet Brush. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer is a man) * Examine Glove. (New Suspect: Nathaniel Whitehall) * Ask Nathaniel why his glove was thrown in the lodge. (Result: Nathaniel eats steak pasty) (New Crime Scene: Hollowed-Out Snow) * Investigate Hollowed-Out Snow. (New Clues: Wine, Clock) * Examine Clock. (Result: Michael eats steak pasty) * Examine Wine. * Ask Steve Prasim about betraying his religion. (Result: Steve Prasim hums) * Go on the Chapter 3. (No Stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Lodge Bathroom. (New Clues: Condom, Broken Pipe, Book) * Examine Condom. (9:00:00) (Result: Jason Byrd) * Ask Jason about the condom. (Result: Jason hums) * Examine Broken Pipe. * Ask Joseph Bella about the pipe. (Result: Joseph eats steak pasty) * Examine Book. * Question Nathaniel about his glass knowledge. (Result: Nathaniel hums) * Investigate Killer's Backroom. (New Clues: Shards, Hammer) * Examine Hammer. (15:00:00) * Examine Shards. (9:00:00) * Arrest the killer now! The Winds of Change (3/6) * Ask Nathaniel why he was granted immunity. * Investigate Mountain Lodge. (Result: Nathaniel's ID) * Examine ID. (9:00:00) (Result: Nathaniel is a member of Interpol) * Question Nathaniel's true motives. * Examine Snow Den. (Result: Operation Chaos) * Examine Operation Chaos. (6:00:00) (Result: Spacetox's motives) * Move on to a new case. (No Stars)